


A Day of Snow

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [22]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, NJBC, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate play in the snow.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	A Day of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-second part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**A Day of Snow**

* * *

_December 28, 1995_

One snowy Thursday morning at Central Park in of New York City, three days after Christmas.

Four children, two with blonde hair and two with brown locks were running around on the snow covered grass. It has started that morning and now the whole park is now enveloped in snow. Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate were brought in the park by their parents as they begged them so they can play in the white matter. 

Each of them wore their thick layers of clothing including their coats over their jackets with scarves wrapped around their necks and mittens for their little hands. Currently leaving their light foot prints, the four of them relished in the falling of snowflakes all around them. Catching the little sparkling flakes in their hands with others falling on their hair and all over their bodies.

After getting over the principal excitement that was the effect of the season, they all decided to make their own snow angels. First they searched for an undisturbed plane of fresh snow then they flopped down on the ground their with arms and legs outstretched. They proceeded to sweep their arms and legs back and forth, creating a trough through the snow. Afterwards they stood up carefully and assessed their work. Even if the snow angels they formed were not perfect, they were still satisfied with their creation and gave each other large grins.

Chuck and Nate then suggested for them to have a snowball fight. The girls agreed and Chuck immediately claimed Blair as his partner while Nate grabbed Serena by her arm and pulled her to his side. Serena declared that they should build their own stations for protection, Blair corrected her telling her they were called forts. Once the forts were finished, they started the snowball fight.

Nate started the battle as he threw the first snowball flying across the air towards Chuck and Blair. Having built a sturdy and solid fort, Blair and Chuck were barely affected by the snowball thrown by Nate. While laughing gleefully, Serena flung the next snowball with Nate encouraging her from behind. Chuck and Blair smirked at each other, communicating only with their eyes knowing what they should do. Chuck threw their first snowball with Blair hurling the next one immediately after Chuck. They continued with that style of attack, leaving Nate and Serena no choice but to stop and crouch behind their fort. After a while, the brunettes ran out of snowballs allowing the blondes to retaliate. With their new found strength, Serena and Nate resumed chucking their ammo. 

The four best friends carried on happily messing around and burning of their energy in the park. They continued to play jovially doing whatever they can in their snow filled place.


End file.
